


Sonagi

by winternamja



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Rain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winternamja/pseuds/winternamja
Summary: In which a young girl lived in the last cabin on a vast field before the woods. And a young boy came down from the woods alone, not quite lost, just oblivious.





	Sonagi

**Author's Note:**

> One rainy night I was suffering from caffeine jitters, headache, and stomachache (yum coffee).  
> I like, like, like Rocky so much I’m so drawn to him lately.  
> Plus I just finished binging I'll Go To You When The Weather is Nice (or whatever the English title to that drama is)  
> And this happened.
> 
> Also this is my first attempt at writing something. Reading is easy. Writing’s hard. Fanfic writers are amazing.

“Whoa!” I yelped as I was greeted with the view of someone’s back. Someone who immediately sprang up from his seat on my porch. The boy turned, his face sharing the same stunned expression I was wearing at that moment.

“I-I’m sorry!” he rigidly muttered as he bowed, backing slowly from his spot and back into the pouring rain. One step, two steps, three steps, and then he turned and took off. But not for long as he steered his path to the gravelly roadside and gradually… into the woods?

“Hey!” I shouted after tugging myself out of daze. I sprinted out of my house, opening up an umbrella which was always on the ready beside the front door as I went. “Hey! Wait! Stop running!” I shouted in what sounded like, embarrassingly, the most desperate tone I ever heard myself did.

He seemed to catch up on it for he did just so. Body only halfway turned to face me.

I continued to jog toward him before remembering I meant to offer him shelter anyway. “Come back here!”

So I guessed I scared him as he did exactly the opposite. With wide eyes still trained on me, he was taking sidesteps to the direction of the woods.

_Why is he the one being cautious?_

“Come back! I mean… It is alright! To sit there!” it sounded awkward even to myself.

But at this he halted once again, now turning to face me fully. And yet he stood his ground, with a look that said he was studying me.

_This is taking too long._

Irritated, I chucked my umbrella to the side. If he was stunned before, now he was definitely confused at my action. “Return this to me!” I pointed to the discarded umbrella on the ground.

Stomping my way back to my house, I could hear the thuds of his footsteps marching towards me. I honestly wouldn’t place a bet that anyone would play along with such a silly proposition. I could feel his presence behind me as the raindrops stopped hitting me. And I halted. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that he was holding it at an arm’s length, enough to cover me but purposefully leaving himself out. I could hear the rain pattering steadily against the fabric of his clothes.

“Please take it,” he said.

I ignored him.

“Miss.” He ran up until he was standing before me. And that was the first time we came face-to-face since this whole ordeal started. Rainwater streaming down his cheeks.

“Just come along,” I said nonchalantly, fixing my vision back onto the road. “And use it to cover both of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> They weren't young persons when I first wrote this on the back of my notebook.  
> I haven’t got anything laid out so there may be no continuation to this :D  
> or things might take really drastic turns (like seriously, dragons might fly)  
> I really don't know, wkwk.


End file.
